The Prank War
by daxy
Summary: Ryan and Cooper VS. Frank and Horatio in a prank war. Sometimes the other members of the team join in.
1. Skins

**AN: Of course this idea of a prank war comes from my H/E SLASH stories that I've written. If anyone has any prank ideas, feel free to let me know and I can write a chapter about it. **

_**Enjoy!**_

**-I-**

For many it seemed crazy to be in a "war" that no one would win. Ryan and Cooper weren't about to let Frank and Horatio win. And the two older men weren't about to let the younger men win either. Their prank war would keep on forever and it was actually quite amazing how the four men always kept coming up with new ideas. Of course, there were rumors that they looked up pranks on the internet, but hey! Who cared how they thought of the pranks as long as it was fun to watch for everybody else?

It was Monday morning when Frank was awakened by a call at 4 am. Everybody who knew Frank knew that he absolutely _hated _early mornings and especially Monday mornings.

"Frank, we got a dead body in the morgue." Ryan told a very grumpy and tired Frank Tripp.

"Since when is that strange? The morgue is full of dead people Ryan." Frank said.

"Yeah, but this one walked in to the morgue and just dropped dead in Alexx's office according to the nigth shift CSIs." Ryan said, "You need to come in."

"Oh great… You interrupted my beauty sleep Ryan; you'll have to pay for that." Frank growled lightly.

"Your beauty sleep doesn't work anyway." Ryan smirked.

"Very funny." Frank muttered, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

With that said Frank hung up and lazily climbed out of bed. He made some coffee and took the biggest cup he had and drank up the whole cup in less than a minute. It was all worth the burn on his tongue and down his throat. He needed coffee to wake up or he would be a walking zombie all day.

When he arrived at the lab he found it strangely quiet and empty. He hoped to God that Ryan hadn't pretended that there was a dead body in the morgue or he would pay dearly. Frank took the elevator down to the morgue and yawned. Nobody was there as far as he could see. He had to go through the autopsy room to get to Alexx's office and when he opened the door he was met by a sight he would never forget. And he would forever wonder just how long it had taken Cooper and Ryan to collect hundreds of banana skins. The floor was covered in them and of course Frank understood that Ryan and Cooper had done this.

"Is this another one of your pranks? What happened the traditonal prank of making someone slip on _one_ banana skin? Were you afraid to fail?" Frank smirked, "Do I even want know how you managed to get a hold of all of these skins?"

When he got no reply Frank shrugged and was about to leave when he saw a hand on the floor sticking out from Alexx's office. Frank was surprised to understand that Ryan hadn't been joking. Maybe it was the victim who had put all the banana skins on the floor?

Carefully Frank stepped between the banana skins as he crossed the floor. He managed not to step on them and he smirked widely when he had crossed the field of banana skins.

He opened the door wider and took one step in.

SWOSH!

Down on his butt he fell as he stepped on a single banana skin right by the door. As he fell he also saw that the body was really a just testing doll used in the lab.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" Frank growled as he sat on the floor.

His butt hurt and he winced when he stood up. Ryan and Cooper wouldn't know what hit them when Frank had his revenge.

From the observation deck Ryan and Cooper had seen the whole thing and were trying hard not to laugh out loud as Frank slipped on a banana skin again when he was walking back the way he came. It was amazing how he had managed to avoid hundreds of banana skins at first and then slip on just one.

"You'd think Frank would see the difference of a plastic hand and a real hand after so many years as a cop." Cooper laughed.

"At least now I can go back to my normal diet. Eating bananas for a whole month is awful." Ryan said.

"But it was all worth it and we got it on tape too." Cooper grinned.

Frank muttered incoherent words as he crossed the banana field again and almost reached the end before he slipped a third time.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Burning

Frank felt so evil. He wanted revenge on Ryan and Cooper. But since Ryan had made the call that had caused Frank to slip on all the banana skins, it was Ryan who would become the victim of Frank's prank. Ryan would endure the pain that Frank had felt. Frank hadn't been able to sit down for two days after Ryan and Cooper's prank and well, let's just say Ryan would experience pain for two days as well, not just butt-pain. No, Frank was thinking more in the line of mouth and throat-pain.

Frank was standing in the break room and knew he had to think of something fast since the team would soon have lunch. A week had passed since he had become the victim of the boys' was now looking at Ryan's lunch box. He was thinking of putting something in it that would cause Ryan to scream one of his very famous girly-screams.

Frank started looking through the cabinets and found pepper. He decided to put a lot of pepper in Ryan's food and then he shook the box to make it mix really good and hopefully remain undetected for Ryan. However, Frank needed to do something else. He soon found Ryan's coca cola bottle that Ryan sometimes had for lunch and then he found Eric's chili sauce. Frank poured some of the chili sauce down in Ryan's coca cola bottle.

Ryan's throat and mouth would hurt, but it wouldn't kill him. Frank giggled like a nervous school-girl who just saw a hot teacher when he left the break room and hid behind a corner not far from the room. Fifteen minutes later the team entered the break room to have lunch and Frank snuck closer to the door.

"Ah, pasta bolognese for lunch." Ryan smiled and opened his lunch box and took out his coca cola bottle from the fridge.

He sat down by the table and the rest of the team soon joined him. Ryan started eating and at first didn't notice any difference.

"God, this feels…" Ryan coughed at the burning sensation in his throat and on his tongue.

"Ah! It burns! It burns!" Ryan exclaimed and opened his coca cola bottle to cool down the burning sensation.

He took four big gulps and then froze. He was stunned as he realized that somebody had done something to both his food and soda.

"ARGH!"

Frank laughed when he saw Ryan desperately trying to cool down the burning sensation with water and the team laughed. Then Eric took a look at his chili sauce and Calleigh found a peppercorn in Ryan's food.

"Hey! Somebody put my chili sauce in your coca cola." Eric complained.

"FRANK!" Ryan growled.

Frank skipped down the hallway and happily hummed. Victory was his.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Most afraid of in the entire world

**AN: The prank in this chapter is an idea from LilDevyl (Thank you!). **

_**Enjoy!**_

**-I-**

Horatio Caine. Man of justice. Owner of the sunglasses of justice. A man that was hard to intimidate. A man hard to scare... unless you knew what he was most afraid of in the entire world.

Cooper knew he was risking his life doing what he was about to do. If Horatio would find out that he was the mastermind behind the prank he was about to do; he would be killed slowly and painfully.

But it was a risk worth taking.

Horatio Caine was afraid of snakes. He hated snakes more than anything in the world. He would rather get shot by the Mala Noche then get close to a snake. Not many people knew of this fear he had, but Cooper was one of the few who did. As pay-back for the prank Frank had pulled on Cooper's partner in crime; Ryan, Cooper would pull a prank on Frank's partner in crime; Horatio.

Cooper had to admit he almost peed his pants when he thought about all the horrible things the red head would do to him if he was found out. It was early morning. Cooper had bought a plastic snake and decided to put it on Horatio's desk. He covered the snake with some files and then set up a small camera behind the couch that would tape the whole thing.

When everything was done Cooper left and waited for the Lt. to arrive.

The red head arrived moments later and seemed tired. Not a good sign. A tired red head usually meant that he would be in quite a bad mood all day too. Cooper could unfortunately not see what was happening in the office because the AV lab was so far away from it, but he would be able to hear what happened for sure and then enjoy the video later.

Horatio yawned as he entered his office and sat down on his chair. He rubbed his tired eyed and started to sort through some papers looking for some specific case files. He smacked his forehead when he saw that they were right in front of his eyes. He lifted them up.

"AAAHH!"

Horatio jumped back three feet right against the glass wall and then ran out of the office and bumped in to Frank just outside the door. The whole lab froze and wondered what could have possibly scared their boss so much.

"It's under the papers!" Horatio panted and hid behind Frank as the two men entered the office.

Frank frowned and looked at Horatio's desk. He chuckled as he saw that the snake didn't move. He picked it up and turned to Horatio who jumped up on the couch.

"Get it away from me!" He growled.

"It's made of plastic." Frank said, "This is Ryan or Cooper's work."

"I'm going to kill them both." Horatio said and then shuddered, "Slowly and painfully."

He hated snakes. Now he would be emotionally scarred for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of the week. He would plan an evil revenge too.

Cooper tried not to laugh as he heard a male scream coming from the office. Victory was his.

**-I-**

Cooper didn't get the chance to get the tape until lunch and he showed it to Ryan who doubled over in laughter. Ryan then showed the tape to some other lab techs and soon the video had been watched by almost all the lab techs and all the CSIs. Cooper only prayed that the video wouldn't end up in the hands of Horatio who was in a _very_ bad mood after being scared.

"Cooper. You got the tape?" Horatio asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

Cooper froze. Could it be _the _tape?

"Um…"

"The tape from the surveillance cameras from this morning's crime scene." Horatio said.

"Oh right, I do." Cooper said and sighed in relief.

He showed Horatio what he had found so far and then innocently asked about the morning's incident.

"_Somebody_ hid a snake in my office. It was made of plastic." Horatio growled and looked intensely at Cooper.

"It wasn't me. Maybe it was Ryan, but it wasn't me." Cooper said and tried to look extremely innocent.

Horatio would almost have believed the young man if Valera hadn't picked that particular moment to ruin everything.

"Hey Coop! Great prank on the boss. I didn't know he was afraid of snakes… oh Hi, Lt." Valera blushed and ran away.

Cooper smiled his most innocent smile as Horatio glared at him. He bolted out of the lab and could hear Horatio yell after him.

"COOPER!"

_**Please review!**_


	4. Buckets

"_Horatio, you are such a sweet man. You could never be evil."_

Those were the words spoken by Calleigh Duquesne. Horatio had asked her if she thought he could be evil. Calleigh had no idea how evil Horatio could really be. Cooper and Ryan would experience his evil today.

He had let Cooper worry about becoming the victim of a prank for three weeks since the snake-incident. Cooper was now beginning to think that Horatio wouldn't have revenge. He was so wrong. The reason Ryan would become a victim was simple; he was Cooper's partner in the war after all. He would not be shown mercy.

To set up Horatio's prank required an awful lot of planning so that nobody else would become a victim except the two younger men. Horatio had planned his revenge for two weeks. He was just waiting for the perfect case to send Ryan out on and have Cooper go with him. Today that case had finally come. As sad as it was when somebody died, it was the perfect opportunity for Horatio to set his plan in motion. The case required dumpster diving for both men and Cooper had been told he had to go with Ryan to the scene because it would be good training for him.

When the two men got back they took a shower. Above Cooper's locker there was a bucket. And while the boys showered Horatio would put another bucket over the locker room door and hope that Ryan was the first one to leave. While in the shower Cooper complained about how bad he smelled.

"I can't get any chicks smelling like this." He whined.

"You can't get any chicks anyway." Ryan teased.

"Yes I can." Cooper said, "You just haven't seen the Coopmeister in action yet."

"Coopmeister?"

"Yeah, it's what I call myself to the ladies." Cooper smirked.

"And it works?"

"They think I'm cute."

"Yeah, but how many girls actually want to go home with you?" Ryan asked.

"Well um… uh… Aren't you done yet?" Cooper asked, changing the subject.

Ryan smirked and continued to tease Cooper as they finished showering and went to their lockers. Ryan opened his locker.

"Cooper's got no girlfriend." Ryan teased, "Cooper's got no girlfriend, Cooper's got no girlfriend, Cooper's got no girlfriend."

"But you do?" Cooper smirked.

He took Ryan's silence as a no and opened his locker.

"WHAT THE?" He exclaimed when he felt something pour down his body and inside his clothes.

He felt the bucket land on his head and lifted it up. Immidiately he started to itch.

"What the hell was in that?" Ryan asked.

"Itching powder!" Cooper exclaimed and scratched as much as he could, "Ryan, scratch my back!"

Ryan was too busy laughing to help and Cooper was on his own in his fight against the itch.

"Man, what do I do?" Cooper asked, "Ryan stop laughing!"

"I can't!" Ryan laughed and continued getting dressed, "Look's like H finally got his revenge."

Cooper groaned and watched as Ryan left. Ryan opened the locker room door and nearly jumped out of his skin as a cold liquid poured down inside his clothes, down his back and inside his pants.

"COLD!" Ryan exclaimed and looked inside the bucket that had landed on the floor.

"What is it?" Cooper asked, trying not to laugh.

"Very cold tomato sauce." Ryan groaned.

Ryan could hear somebody laughing and opened the door to peak outside. He saw Frank and Horatio doubled over from laughing so hard.

"H! Why take it out on me?" Ryan whined.

"You're Cooper's partner!" Horatio laughed.

Ryan sighed and looked at his clothes, "We'll have our vengeance H!"

_**Please review!**_


	5. Paper and Syrup

The team had been working late for several days chasing a killer. It was on one of those late nights that Ryan and Cooper decided to have their revenge on Horatio and Frank. The two older men had fallen asleep in Horatio's office, after reading through some case files. Frank was asleep on the couch and Horatio in his office chair.

Cooper and Ryan's prank was so much worse than Horatio and Frank's. (Or Rather Horatio's prank on them.) Cooper and Ryan's prank also involved much more than two buckets filled with tomato sauce and itching powder.

Cooper started with doing something he had done in his high school years against the principal at his school. He had tampered with the fax machine. Now he was going to do it to H's fax machine. Then he would fax something to him and just enjoy the sight he would get to see. While Cooper did his thing, Ryan tied Frank's shoe laces together and then the two younger men helped each other to cover the floor beneath the couch and all the way to the door and Horatio's desk, with syrup. When they were done, they left and went to the trace lab just next to Horatio's office. They turned off the lights in the lab to remain unseen.

"So what do we fax to H?" Ryan asked.

"How about, payback's a bitch?" Cooper suggested, "Classical and yet so true."

Ryan smirked and Cooper faxed a document with the writing _Payback's a bitch_ to his boss. He and Ryan then laughed as Horatio's fax machine started to spit out paper after paper, never stopping. Cooper's tampering had been to make it do just that and to disable the on and off button.

Horatio woke up at the sound of the machine and yelped as he fell of his chair in surprise. His fax machine was going crazy!

"Frank!" Horatio yelled as he got up from the floor and tried to grab the papers that were flying around in the room.

His desk and floor were starting to get covered in it and Horatio was hit in the face with a paper when he tried to see what was wrong with the machine.

"Frank! Wake up dammit!" Horatio growled.

Frank stirred, yawned, stretched and then opened his eyes to look at his friend who was desperately trying to turn of the machine.

"Alright, alright." Frank muttered and stood up.

He took one step forward and then slipped and fell headlong down on the floor. He felt something sticky all over his face and groaned. When he tried to stand up he started slipping again and realized that his shoes had been tied together.

Horatio decided to help his friend and grabbed his hand. Frank almost managed to get up when he fell again and this time dragged Horatio down with him.

"Get off me." Horatio growled and pushed Frank off him.

Horatio tried to stand up but slipped and landed on Frank's stomach, the Texan groaned and pushed the red head off him. Soon the two men tried to stand up on the slippery syrup as well as turn off the fax machine.

Ryan and Cooper watched from the lab and laughed.

"This is Ryan and Cooper's prank!" Frank growled as he showed Horatio what was written on the papers.

"RYAN!" Horatio yelled and made his way out of the office.

He slipped on the syrup again just as he was leaving and bumped in to Rick Stetler.

"What the?" Rick asked.

Ryan and Cooper stopped laughing as Calleigh entered the lab and turned on the lights. They looked at Horatio and he looked right back with a glare that could kill. Horatio stood up and soon chased Cooper and Ryan through the lab. The two younger men desperately tried to get away.

"RYAN! COOPER!"

_**Please review!**_


	6. Crawling

**AN: The prank in this chapter is from LilDevyl. **_**Thank you!**_

**-I-**

As everyone knew Horatio was afraid of snakes. Ryan was afraid of something else. Something most people were afraid of actually. And even though Cooper had been the one to put the snake in Horatio's office, Horatio wouldn't have his revenge on him because of the pranks two weeks ago. Ryan would become the victim this time.

This prank however, involved some loud noises, like clapping. You see; the object that would make Ryan scream his famous girl-scream, would only work if someone made a loud noise. Therefore, Ryan had been given the task of informing the team about his case. This seemed weird to everyone because it was not something that had happened before. Ryan had worked on a case alone and usually he would only inform Horatio on the progress and give him his reports, but Horatio had told him that this case was important and the whole team would need to hear it.

"But H, it's a case with a burglar who accidentally fell a flight of stairs and died when he broke in to a house." Ryan said, "I don't understand why…"

"Well, it's a perfect example of how things are not always as they seem. You first suspected the father of the family for having pushed him down the stairs, right?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"And you turned out to be wrong." Horatio said, "Look Ryan, this request is really from the higher ups, they want us to start… well, sharing our cases with each other every Friday. Even the single cases that are as simple as this one. They want the rest of the team to listen."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Something about building up a team-spirit." Horatio shrugged, "We already have it, but they still want us to do this."

"Oh okay. No problem." Ryan said.

Horatio smirked as the young man left. It was almost too easy. The whole meeting with team had been scheduled by Horatio at three, so just before that Frank and he set up their prank. It was a black and red, quite large, creature that would descend from the roof when somebody made a loud noise. Of course Horatio and Frank would be responsible for making the loud noise that would make the creature descend and which in turn would scare the shit out of Ryan.

Once the creature came in to contact with something it would "crawl". Horatio and Frank would most likely receive a tongue-lashing from Alexx for being so mean to Ryan, but it would be worth it. Then again, Ryan and Cooper had received a tongue-lashing from Alexx for being so mean to Horatio and Frank.

**-I-**

Funny enough Ryan was the one who was late to the meeting. He rushed in fifteen minutes late with the case file in his hand and Horatio instructed him to stand under one of the lamps. Ryan didn't think it was strange at all.

"Okay so um, this case is about a burglar who broke in to the Livingston's house on a late Saturday evening." Ryan began.

Poor boy talked about the whole case and all the evidence he had collected and Horatio actually found it quite interesting. Frank on the other hand was almost falling asleep, but he had never been a good listener when someone was holding a speech or a presentation. Horatio nudged him awake when Ryan was coming to the end.

"End well; it turned out that the burglar simply fell down some stairs when he was going down to the cellar to see if the Livingston's had anything of value there." Ryan said.

Horatio and Frank clapped loudly and the team looked at them with confused looks. Ryan blushed and didn't see the creature descend from the roof. He froze when he felt something on his head. Something was touching his head. Crawling down his spine… Ryan turned around to face it as it started crawling back up the line it was attached to.

It was a spider!

"AAAHH!" Ryan screamed and jumped three feet back.

It was a black widow too and Ryan hated black widows. He bolted out of the room screaming something about taking a shower.

"It actually worked!" Horatio laughed.

"And he screamed like a girl as usual!" Frank smirked.

Ryan swore to pay back dearly as he showered to get rid of the crawling sensation on his skin.

_**Please review!**_


	7. The Men's Room

It was early morning when Ryan sneaked to the men's room at the homicide department. He had woken up extra early just to be able to pull his prank on Frank without being seen. He knew Frank was usually in early as well and Ryan had to finish before the big Texan came to work. Ryan entered the only stall in the men's room that had a working toilet at the moment, not to mention the urinals were broken. This was Ryan's lucky day!

Frank would have no choice but to use _the_ stall when he needed to... well, you get the point. Ryan hoped that no one else would use it before him. First Ryan removed the lock using a screwdriver and instead put on a new lock that could only be opened from the outside. Ryan then put plastic over the toilet seat. Frank would probably kill him when he found out what Ryan had done, but it was worth it. Ryan then decided that to make sure no one innocent used the toilet before Frank and became the victim of the prank; he would hide in the next stall where the toilet wasn't working. He sat down on the toilet lid and rested his feet against the door so nobody would know he was there. Then all he had to do was to wait.

In the meantime Frank sat down by his desk and rested his head against the table. He was really tired. He hadn't been able to sleep during the night because of his neighbors barking dog. Frank found out quickly that he needed to use the men's room and he yawned before standing up and going there. There was nobody else at work right now except the night shift, but they were leaving to go home and make room for the day shift workers.

Frank whistled as he entered the men's room and went to the only stall that had a useable toilet. Ryan was already silently laughing in the stall next to Frank.

Frank lifted the lid, opened the fly on his pants and…

"HEY!"

Frank jumped back and hit his back on the door as the urine squirted all over the stall and on his pants. Frank growled and then saw the plastic.

"Who did this?" He yelled and looked down at his pants.

He couldn't work with urine-stained pants! He had to go home and change. Frank turned around to open the door and noticed that there was no handle of the inside. (Ryan had been lucky enough to guess that Frank would close the door by putting his hand on top of the door instead of using the handle).

"Hello?" Frank asked, "I pissed myself."

Ryan couldn't hold his laughter inside him anymore and he doubled over from laughing so hard. Frank recognized the laughter and crawled down on the floor to peek under the wall. He tried to stick his head down under the wall and got stuck.

Ryan laughed harder and almost peed himself too.

"You look so funny stuck with your head!" Ryan laughed.

"Help me out you moron!" Frank growled.

Ryan pushed at Frank's head and Frank sighed when he got loose.

"Now open the door." He demanded.

Ryan stepped out of the stall.

"No, I have to work. This is just payback for scaring the shit out me last week." He smirked and left the men's room.

"Ryan?" Frank asked, "Ryan!"

Frank growled and started banging and kicking at the stall door. He still had to pee, but he didn't feel like touching the plastic full of urine just to be able to pee. (Yes, Frank looked like a big tough guy, but he was really just a sissy).

He was going to kill Ryan!

"RYAN!" Frank yelled.

After thirty minutes Horatio came to the rescue and Frank ran to the lab's men's room to finish his business. Horatio had no idea what had happened, except that Frank had been stuck and so he when he felt his own need to use the toilet, he closed the door the same way Frank had done it. However, he saw the plastic before he used the toilet and turned around to leave.

"What the…" He muttered, "Frank?"

No reply.

"Frank? Hello?"

It was going to be a very long day for the red head.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Glue

Payback time for Frank. After Ryan's prank on him his suit never stopped smelling like urine. Now, Ryan was about to find out what it was like being stuck in a place for what felt like an eternity.

The team had had a particularly hard day at work. Several dead bodies and a lot of evidence to process. Of course this made the team cranky and tired and Frank's prank wouldn't help to lighten the mood for one particular person. It was past eight in the evening when the team could finally go home. However, Ryan had some last things to catch up on and decided to stay a while longer. Frank managed to steal his car keys to the hummer by pretending to bump in to him. The same trick pocket thieves used on their victims. While Ryan was busy working, Frank went to his hummer with a big bucket of super glue and a paint brush. The only bad part about Frank's prank was that time was not on his side. He had been told that the glue wouldn't start to dry until after ten minutes and so he had ten minutes to make Ryan come down to the car. (Whatever was stuck to the glue could easily be removed with some water.)

Frank started to brush the glue on to the driver's seat and the steering wheel. Then he hid the bucket in his own car and went back to the lab to quickly return Ryan's car key in his pockets. Ryan was clueless.

"Hey Ryan, you better go home or Calleigh will kill you if she finds out you're working late." Frank said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryan smiled and collected his things to leave.

Frank hurried down to the parking lot and hid behind his car that was just next to Ryan's. Ryan said goodbye to Calleigh (who was testing a new gun) before he went down to the garage. He whistled and felt relieved to know that the case had been solved. He opened the car door, sat down, closed the door, and grabbed the steering wheel and…

"What now?" He asked himself.

His hands were stuck and when he tried to move his back he found out that it was also stuck!

"FRANK!" Ryan growled and tried to wiggle his way out of the car.

Frank stood up from his hiding spot and laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

"This is so priceless!"

"Get me out of here!" Ryan growled.

"Can't do." Frank smirked, "In fact, I'm going to leave you here now."

"What?"

"Yeah, you left me alone in the men's room last week." Frank said.

"Good point. But come on man, it's Friday." Ryan begged.

"You're right it is. I have a date." Frank smiled and was just about to get inside his car when he remembered something from last week.

"You know, now that I think about... you caused Horatio to be stuck in the men's room for two hours. It's only fair that I now do the same to your partner." Frank smirked and got the bucket of glue out of the car.

"Frank?" Ryan asked, "What are you doing?"

Frank opened the passenger side door and put glue on the seat and on the dashboard. Then he put tape over Ryan's mouth and called Cooper.

"Coop! Ryan's stuck in his car. He can only be helped from the passenger seat." Frank said, "What do I want you to do? Help him of course!"

Ryan's muffled protests only caused Frank to smirk as he kept on putting glue on the seat until he was certain Cooper was only ten minutes away from arriving. (He knew Cooper lived twenty minutes away from the lab).

Just as Frank left the garage, Cooper arrived.

"I guess Frank got his revenge." Cooper said when he saw a very angry looking Ryan in his car with tape over his mouth.

Cooper (who was just plain stupid sometimes) did exactly what Frank had told him; he went to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you were stuck." Cooper said as he pulled the tape away from Ryan's mouth.

"Cooper… he put glue on that seat too." Ryan said.

Cooper's eyes widened as he tried to get off the seat and noticed he was stuck.

"But that's okay, you can still use your hands. Whatever you do don't…"

Cooper put his hands on the dashboard to push himself out of the car.

"Don't put your hands on the dashboard." Ryan sighed.

"FRANK!"

While the boys were busy trying to get out of the car, Frank went on his date… a date with baseball on TV and a bowl of popcorn.

_**Please review!**_


	9. Early Morning Swim

Ryan and Cooper's revenge involved "breaking" in to Frank's house in the middle of the night and pray that while they took him the place he needed to be; he wouldn't wake up. They didn't really break in though; they borrowed an extra key from Alexx (who gladly helped the boys with their revenge after they had spent a week cleaning the seats after all the glue put on it, thanks to Frank).

It was a little past midnight when Ryan and Cooper entered Frank's house and sneaked towards the bedroom (which they had no trouble finding since Frank's loud snoring lead them to the right place).

"Jesus, no wonder he's not married." Cooper whispered when he covered his ears because of the snoring.

Ryan just smirked and went to one side of the bed, while Cooper went to foot of the bed. They were to glad that Frank didn't have a footboard and that he was a heavy sleeper. They carefully started pulling at the mattress pad and it sure wasn't easy. Frank was a heavy man and Ryan and Cooper were petite. Well, at least Cooper was quite petite and didn't have much muscle strength. It took well over thirty minutes to get the whole mattress on to the floor and from there it was easier to drag it to the door. They winced at the sound the mattress made from being dragged on the floor, but at least it didn't wake up Frank.

When they got to the door Cooper went outside to drive his Uncle's big van as close to the front door as possible. Then Ryan and Cooper lifted the mattress up and pushed inside the van. It was much harder to lift it inside the van then it was to get it off the bed.

"I can't feel my arms." Cooper whined as the boys drove away when they were done.

They had made sure to lock the door first of course. Frank slept the through the ride to Cooper's parents' vacation cabin just a few miles away from Frank's house. Once the boys got there, they drove as close to the lake a possible and then started to pull the mattress out of the car.

Just as they were about to lay the mattress down on the ground, Cooper dropped his end and the boys froze. They said nothing until they saw that Frank hadn't woken up from the little fall. All that was left now was to carry it in to the water and then let it float. Or rather, hope that it would float.

"Wait, wait. I say we use plan B just to be sure." Ryan said.

Cooper nodded and went to the little cabin to retrieve a swimming mattress. He pumped it up and then helped Ryan lift Frank on to it and leave the mattress pad in the van for now. Finally they poured lube all over Frank and the mattress so that it would be hard for him to stay on it. Then they pushed the mattress out on the lake and smirked.

"Let's set up the cameras." Ryan said.

The boys would have to wait a long time before Frank woke up and they even fell asleep themselves. They had cameras up to video tape everything while they hid inside the cabin.

Finally at seven in the morning, Frank stirred. He stretched his arms out, yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. Then he rolled on to his side and…

**SPLASH!**

"OOH, AHH!" Frank shrieked very femininely.

Ryan and Cooper woke up the sound of Frank's shrieking and laughed as they watched him struggle to get up on the mattress again.

"Lube? I got lube all over my…" Frank gasped.

The water was cold. And he struggled to climb onboard the mattress.

"Of you son of a…. I'm going to kill you both!" Frank growled.

Ryan and Cooper were too busy laughing to hear his threats.

_**Please review!**_


	10. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Weeks had passed and Horatio had one late night felt like pulling a prank on Ryan. Since the team had extra keys to each other's homes it was easy for the red head to sneak inside Ryan's beach house. Like he had suspected; Ryan was asleep. The clock in Ryan's bedroom read 00:30 and Horatio had to move quite fast, but that wouldn't be a problem.

First he unscrewed the light bulbs on the nightstand lamp and on the lamp in the roof. Then he grabbed the clock and set the alarm for 02:30. But that wasn't the end of it; Horatio also hid the clock among Ryan's shirts in his closet. However, Horatio still wasn't done; he went out to his car to get some Halloween spider web and put it all over Ryan and the room, then Horatio did the classic practical joke of putting shaving cream in Ryan's hands and last but not least he put up a small video camera by the window so that Ryan's frantic search for the clock would be forever on tape. The video camera was also wireless connected to Horatio's computer.

Horatio was done in less than thirty minutes and he left with a huge smile. He came back to his own beach house and turned the computer on and started recording, then he went to sleep.

Ryan was tossing and turning in his sleep, unaware that he was smearing shaving cream on his sheets or that he the spider web only got twisted around him more and more and that it would restrict his movements once he woke up. He was dreaming about his new girlfriend and he was smiling. He had a great night!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Ryan jerked awake and rubbed his face only to grimace as he noticed he had shaving cream all over his face. He must have slept really heavy because he usually woke up before his alarm was turned on. He reached out to turn off the alarm and…

"What the?" He asked and tried to turn the nightstand lamp on.

Nothing happened! He got out of bed and winced as the alarm now sounded even louder to _really_ wake him up. The spider web around his legs made it difficult for him to move and he stumbled down on the floor before he reached the switch connected to his roof lamp… which didn't turn on either. He fumbled in the dark; with his hands out reached in front of him as he tried to locate the noise.

"ARGH! God dammit, where is it coming from!" He growled as he reached the closet.

He couldn't see anything and he was getting extremely angry. He also started to wonder why it was so dark, his alarm always went off at 7 in the morning and it should be sunny in the room.

"Where is it!" He exclaimed as he started to pull his clothes out in search for the beeping device.

He finally found it and turned the alarm off; he sighed and looked at the time. _**02:45**_.

Ryan gaped and whined as he stood up and yelled at no one in particular. He didn't know who had decided to pull such an evil prank on him, but revenge was sure to come. Ryan unfortunately didn't go back to sleep that night; instead he stayed up to clean the room and put the light bulbs back in the lamps. The sun slowly rose and he went to work (he still hadn't noticed the camera by the bedroom window). When he got to work he was pissed off and tired.

He hoped that he would have an easy day since he was not in the mood for a case. His quiet morning was interrupted, however, by the suspicious crowd in the break room that were laughing at something. He entered the room and everybody stopped laughing. They looked at him and he approached the computer. There he watched a video of himself stumbling around in his bedroom as he searched for his clock.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"Horatio sent this to us. I must say he is quite a genius when it comes to pranks." Eric laughed and the others joined in.

Ryan growled; it was time to plan the revenge.

_**Please review!**_


	11. BEEP! part 2

As payback on Horatio, Ryan felt that he should do a similar trick only a bit worse than what Horatio had done to him (if that was even possible). It had taken hours cleaning his bedroom from all the spider web and Ryan was less then pleased when he heard that the video tape of him had been seen by almost everyone in the department. However, he was going to give Horatio a taste of that too.

It was passed midnight and Ryan had been watching his boss's house forever; now he was finally able to sneak inside the house using an extra key. Ryan had managed to slip a sleeping pill in Horatio's coffee when he had left the lab after working a few hours of overtime and he hoped that it would mean that the red head wouldn't wake up as Ryan set up his prank. He heard Horatio's snoring as he came closer to the bedroom and he peeked inside. _Perfect!_ The red head was lying on his back and that was just absolutely perfect for Ryan's prank.

He quietly put the bag he had with him on the floor and picked out a camera from it. He placed it behind two photo frames on the chest of drawers and checked his computer to see that the video transferred to it; just like Horatio had done to him. Ryan then picked out ropes that he had smeared itching powder on. Horatio was sleeping top less and Ryan smirked as he tied the ropes around the bed and over Horatio's body; tying him to the bed and making him unable to move without one hell of a struggle.

Then Ryan did a practical joke and filled up a bucket of water that he placed next to the bed; Horatio's hand was then put down in the water. It would cause the red head to go pee-pee in his sleep. Ryan had had this happen to him numerous times in college and he now felt it was time to put his boss through the same thing. He knew the red head would give him dumpster duty for the rest of the year after this, but it was worth it. Last but not least Ryan turned on the video camera and left.

_**Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!**_

Horatio groaned and opened his eyes. He reached out a hand to turn the alarm off and…

His hand was wet! He tried to lift it up to his eyes but something stopped him. He was stuck!

"What the hell?" He growled.

He tried to turn around but the ropes stopped him from doing so and he growled loudly.

"Hello?" He called out, "This isn't funny!"

He grumbled incoherent words as he struggled to break free and he then noticed that his whole back was itching. He was going crazy! He couldn't get loose and he couldn't scratch the itch. The damn alarm was still beeping and he would be late for work!

"RYAN!" He yelled, "What's that smell?"

He sniffed the air and grimaced as he noticed something wet on his pants. He had peed himself!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RYAN!"

In the meantime Ryan and the team were watching live from the lab as their boss continued to struggle and they all gasped when the legs of the bed broke and it fell down on the floor.

"YOU GOT DUMPSTER DUTY FOR TWO YEARS AHEAD!" Horatio called out.

"Well, he needed a new bed anyway." Frank laughed.

"I guess this means we can play since the boss ain't here." Calleigh grinned.

Everyone cheered and Natalia made popcorn and Eric found some soda in the fridge as they continued watching the red head struggle to break free. Finally he got one hand free and managed to turn off the alarm… No, unfortunately he only hit the snooze button and after ten minutes the alarm started again.

"ARGH!"

_**Please review!**_


	12. Elevator problems

Frank was tired; he had been at work since 5 am and he was still an hour away from ending his shift and going home. He was just back from a crime scene and walked across the parking lot towards the elevator. He needed to talk to Horatio and therefore pushed the button to the 4th floor in the elevator.

It didn't get further than halfway to the second floor when it suddenly stopped. Frank groaned and pushed the button again; nothing happened.

"_Hello?_" Came a little voice.

Frank frowned and looked at the intercom.

"Um, hello?" Frank asked.

"_Yes, you pushed the button_."

"What button?"

"_The emergency button_."

"I didn't push any damn emergency button!" Frank growled.

"_Well, sir, according to my computer you did. Is the elevator stuck?_" The man asked.

Frank thought he recognized the voice, but due to the intercom he couldn't be sure to whom the voice belonged.

"Listen, I didn't push any damn button except the one to the fourth floor." Frank said.

"_Not according to my computer_."

"Computers can be wrong! Now make the damn elevator move." Frank growled.

"_I can't do that, sir_."

Frank sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't know that he was being watched and that the man performing the prank was in control of the elevator with some help from a friend who worked with elevators all day long. And the point of the prank was to drive Frank out of his mind with frustration.

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"_Because something has to be wrong with the elevator if you pushed the button…_"  
"I DIDN'T PUSH ANY BUTTON!"

"_Since the button was pushed it means something is wrong with the elevator. Now either you or someone else in the elevator pushed it and now I have to figure out what is wrong with it._" The man said, "_I'm sending someone over and it will cost you 500 dollars_."

"Me? I didn't push any damn button and I'm not paying some guy to fix something that ain't broken." Frank said.

"_Well, then I will have to call the police, sir_."

"I am the police! Doesn't your computer tell you that the button was pushed inside an elevator in the MDPD building?" Frank growled, becoming extremely frustrated.

"_I thought you said the button wasn't pushed?_"

"It wasn't! But you keep insisting that it was and _if_ it by God himself was pushed, shouldn't the computer tell you that the elevator is at MDPD?"

"_Yes, but I can't be sure that you're a cop just because you're there. You might as well be a criminal_." The man said.

"Do I sound like I'm a criminal?"

"_Honestly; yes_."

"I'm a cop and I'm very angry right now. I've had a hard day and I do not have time to wait for a guy to fix this shit. You make the elevator move, NOW!"

"_I can't do that. I don't have any buttons to make it move again. Either wait or crawl out; those are your only two options_." The man said.

"You incompetent bastard." Frank muttered.

"_I heard that_."

"Good, it wasn't supposed to be a secret." Frank retorted.

"_Somebody has male PMS or hasn't got laid in a while_."

"Very funny asshole! As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to your damn job and I'm going to shove that computer down your throat!"

"_You have issues, dude_."

"I'm having a bad day."

"_So am I! I'm stuck talking to an idiot with no brain that pushed a button, but refuses to admit it_."

"I didn't push any button!" Frank yelled; he would shot the damn intercom soon.

"_I'm going to have lunch now; tudeluu, Frank!_"

"Good bye you piece of shit!" Frank snapped (he was too angry to notice that the person apparently knew his name), "You said crawl out, huh?"

Frank smirked and managed to pull the elevator doors apart after fifteen minutes of trying; by then he was sweaty and even more pissed off than before. He sighed in relief when the doors opened and he jumped up grabbing the edge of the second floor.

"Somebody… help… me." He groaned as he heaved himself up on the floor and crawled out until his whole body was outside.

He sat up and sighed; feeling like he had won an important contest. Then the doors suddenly closed and the elevator went down. Frank pushed the button to bring it up; thinking it was working again. It came up seconds later with Cooper inside.

"Hey Frank." Cooper grinned.

"Hey." Frank muttered.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah, I got stuck in the elevator with some stupid guy over the intercom. He said I pushed a button that I know I didn't push." Frank growled.

"Well, the elevator seems to be working fine now." Cooper shrugged.

"Yeah." Frank sighed.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Frank stepped out; he turned around and looked confused at Cooper.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm going to lunch." Cooper smirked, "_Tudeluu_!"

Frank recognized that specific phrase!

"Oh you little…!" Frank began to say but the doors closed and Cooper went down.

_**Please review!**_


	13. The Office

**AN: Prank idea is from _LilDevyl_. Thank you very much! **

Not everyone was an early bird, but for this particular prank Ryan and Cooper had managed to get together the day shift and night shift CSIs, patrol officers and several homicide detectives. With permission from the Chief they had decided to pull one hell of a prank on Horatio and Frank. Therefore they were all in the lab, waiting for Cooper and Ryan's instructions.

"Okay listen up people!" Ryan said, "Cooper and I have photographed every inch from every angle of Lt. Caine and Srgt. Tripp's offices; the idea is that with help from the photos we're going to change Horatio's office into Frank's and the other way."

Everyone laughed and was divided into two groups. One group would go to Frank's office (he had recently got a glass office like Horatio) and the other to Horatio's. They grabbed the photos Cooper had in his hands and started working. Cooper joined the "Tripp- group" as they call themselves and went down to the homicide department, while Ryan went with the other group.

They had three hours to finish the prank and then leave and come back to pretend that they had just arrived. It took a little more than two hours before they were done and someone shouted that Horatio was on his way up to the lab. Everyone had been smart enough to park their cars somewhere else and not in the department parking lot, so Horatio didn't notice anything different when he arrived for work. Panic spread through the lab and the homicide department as the elevator started moving with the red head inside.

"Hurry! Use the stairs!" Calleigh exclaimed and everyone (over 60 people) ran to the stairs and went down just as Horatio arrived at the lab and Frank drove in to his parking space.

Horatio read a file as he walked to his office and opened the door. He gasped; it wasn't his chair, his desk, his couch, not his files or computer, it wasn't even his door that he had opened! He dropped the files he was holding on the floor in shock and he walked further inside and looked around. His pencils were gone, his photo frames; everything! Everything he had had in his office when he had left the night before was gone!

In the meantime Frank whistled and smiled as he approached his new office; it felt good having an office instead of a cubicle. He opened the door and… it wasn't his desk, his chair, his couch, his pencils, his computer or even his door! Everything was gone!

"What the, I mean… Who… how?" He said in pure shock as he approached his desk.

He stood there staring at what_ used_ to be the place where all of his things _used_ to be as his co-workers arrived for work; they chuckled and went to his office.

"Did you re-decorate?" They asked innocently.

"No!" Frank growled, "I don't know what happened. Who could have done this? It has to be Cooper and Ryan, but they couldn't have done it alone. Ryan is smart enough to pull something like this off, but neither he nor Cooper got the muscles to carry everything away."

"They must have had help." One detective said and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Meanwhile Horatio growled as he entered the break room, making his team look at him innocently.

"Who was it?" He asked, "I'm guessing Cooper and Ryan did this, but neither of you are strong enough to carry all of my stuff out and replace it with someone else's."

"I'm strong!" Cooper whined.

"You have less muscles than a 10-year-old girl." Eric snorted, "They must have had help, H."

"And I want to know from whom." Horatio growled.

Ryan and Cooper shrugged and their boss growled before leaving. He went to the surveillance room and got there on the same time as Frank.

"Something wrong Francis?" Horatio asked.

"Somebody re-decorated my office." Frank growled.

"Mine too."

They looked at each for a while.

"Do you have a pencil with a… pink feather on it?" Horatio asked.

Frank rolled his eyes, "It was a gift from my daughter; she said pink would be good for my bad mood in the mornings. Does your couch have two green pillows with Homer from _The Simpsons _on it?"

Horatio blushed, "It was a gift from Calleigh; she said it would make me smile more."

"They switched our offices." Frank growled, "Now we find out how they did it."

They entered the room and looked at the surveillance tape. Their eyes widened as they realized that they were working with a bunch of "traitors."

"Those, those… those…" Frank said.

"How did they manage to organize all of it?" Horatio growled, "One thing is for sure; if everyone helped them, we make them help us too."

_**Please review!**_


	14. Dancing and Waxing

Since their colleagues had helped Cooper and Ryan perform their prank on Horatio and Frank three weeks earlier, the two older men thought it was only fair that they helped them to now that it was time for revenge.

It was early Monday morning when Cooper exited his new apartment to go to work and he was "attacked" by three masked men; Horatio himself and two homicide detectives. Cooper screamed and tried to fight the three men off but to no avail. He was taken to a white unmarked van and blindfolded. He didn't how long they drove, but when they stopped all he could hear was water and birds; he was far away from civilization. His three kidnappers said nothing as they led him inside a house and stripped him down to his underwear and then forced him to lie down on a gurney-like bed. They cuffed him to the railings on the side of the bed and took off his blindfold. Cooper gasped as he recognized Horatio and his fellow kidnappers.

"You!" Cooper exclaimed, "And you two helped him?"

"Sorry mate, but we helped you and now we have to help H and Frank." One of the detectives smirked.

A girl entered the room and Cooper immidiately noticed the bottle of warm wax in her hand and the wax strips. He looked with pleading eyes at Horatio, but the red head just smirked.

"Payback's a bitch and after this you will surrender in our war." Horatio grinned.

The girl giggled and put warm wax on Cooper's stomach and put one of the strips over it.

"You're getting a full body wax today Cooper, which includes your head and your privates; don't worry, this girl is a professional." Horatio smirked.

"H, I know I said I wanted to try a full body wax one day, but… I changed my mind." Cooper said and let out a yelp when the girl ripped the strip away.

"Have fun Cooper!" Horatio smiled and left just as the girl put wax over the nipples.

"I'm going to kill you, Horatio Caine." Cooper growled and closed his eyes as the girl ripped the strip away.

**-I-**

In the meantime Frank and Eric were kidnapping Ryan and put him in a black unmarked van. They drove for almost thirty minutes until they stopped and Ryan had by then figured out that this was Frank and Horatio's revenge from three weeks earlier. His eyes widened as he saw the place they had taken him to; it was a club with drag-shows every day.

"You are going to get a special makeover today Ryan, by the fine people who work here." Frank smirked.

Ryan struggled to escape, but the two other men were stronger than he was. Frank cuffed his hands behind his back and forced him down in one of the make-up chairs. Carl, the make-up artist, chuckled and started Ryan's makeover. He made sure that Ryan got as much make-up on as possible and Eric and Frank laughed for fifteen minutes when they saw the results. Next were the clothes and Ryan was forced to put on a big red dress that glimmered in the light.

"It's not that bad Ryan, we saw pictures of you as a kid and you liked to try on female clothes back then." Frank smirked.

"That was years ago! I was only a kid." Ryan growled, "I'm so going to kill you for this Frank."

"Bring it on… _Ryanna_." Frank teased.

Ryan was then led to a room where a guy named Michael taught dance routines that were used later in the show. Ryan was forced to participate in high heels and he looked like Bambi on ice as he tried to dance in the dress and the shoes. Frank and Eric were rolling on the floor from laughing so hard. Ryan swore to get revenge.

**-I-**

The girl had removed all of Cooper' hair, but she had luckily not waxed his head; instead she had used a regular shaving machine. It was itching everywhere as Cooper went home from work; yes, he had gone to work after the prank and had thought of vicious plans to get revenge on Horatio and Frank; because now he had to do something just as evil as they had done to him. His was walking across the parking lot to his car when he saw Ryan get out of his car after a whole day of dancing. He was in his regular clothes but not all the make-up was gone.

"Cooper?" Ryan asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got a full body-wax from H." Cooper said, "That man is about to find out about the meaning of pain. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to get waxed all over the body?"

"No, I don't. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to dance in high heels?" Ryan asked.

"No." Cooper said, "Ryan, after this we show no mercy."

"I'm with you on that." Ryan nodded, "Coop… is that dried wax on your ear?"  
"Is that lip-gloss on your lips and mascara on your eye lashes?" Cooper asked.

Ryan wiped the last of the make-up away and then the two men parted. Horatio and Frank would wish they had never performed such an evil prank on the two younger men after they were done with them.

Revenge would hit them hard!

_**Please review!**_


	15. Santa And Birds

Frank and Horatio were going shopping for the last Christmas gifts. Cooper and Ryan were following them; not because they wanted to see what they would buy, but because today they would get their revenge on the two older men for their cruel pranks weeks earlier.

It started the moment Frank got out of his car that was parked next to Horatio's. Cooper was hiding behind Frank's car with a bucket of cream in his hands and a bucket of birdseed. Ryan was hiding behind Horatio's car. Frank stretched his back and tapped on the window to alert Horatio of his presence.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked.

Horatio rolled down the window; ever since he got a new girlfriend he had been texting her and calling her. Everyone was happy for him, but it was also so… strange; was the word the team used to describe it.

"In a minute, I just have to answer this text message." Horatio smiled.

Frank shrugged and turned around. Cooper jumped up and threw the cream over the big Texan. Frank gasped as the cold liquid ran down inside his clothes. Cooper then threw the birdseed on him; the cream was used as glue to make the birdseed stick to the older man's clothes.

"AH!" Frank gasped, "What the hell was that for?"

"They're hungry." Cooper smirked and pointed at the birds in the trees.

Frank screamed as the birds flew down towards him and started eating the seed. He waved his arms and ran across the parking lot.

"AH! GET THEM OFF!" He yelled.

He stumbled over his own feet and people around thought it was a joke. The birds continued to chase the big bald man. Horatio heard the commotion and got out of his car; he saw Cooper and growled.

"Nice move Coop, but now I have to protect my partner in crime, don't I?" Horatio smirked.

Before he could get any further Cooper snatched the phone from his hands.

"No! Wait! I'll do anything to get it back." Horatio said.

"Good. You're being Santa Claus at the mall today." Ryan smirked and walked up to his boss with a Santa costume in his hands.

"What!" Horatio exclaimed.

In the background Frank could be seen running left to right, screaming and waving his arms to get rid of the birds, "AH! OH! EEK!"

"If you don't; we will call your girlfriend and tell her that you're breaking up with her." Cooper threatened.

"You guys are evil." Horatio growled.

"That makes three of us then." Ryan grinned, "Now put the costume on."

Horatio had never been as embarrassed before as he put the Santa costume on. Ryan and Cooper made sure no one could watch as the Lt. took off his suit and changed in to the costume. When Horatio was done his face was as red as his clothes.

"I hate you guys." He muttered as they lead him inside the mall.

"Aw, you're such a sweet talker." Cooper grinned.

Horatio sat down in the chair and saw the line of excited kids waiting for him to listen to their wishes. Ryan had a video camera with him of course and taped the whole thing. Horatio listened to one child after the other.

"I want a video game, toy car, toys horses, pool toys…" A young boy said and Horatio listened.

The young boy's list was extremely long and when he ran back to a woman Horatio recognized her as Calleigh.

"What the?" He exclaimed and the kids looked terrified at him, "Sorry children."

"I'm just taking my nephew to the mall." Calleigh grinned, "I didn't know you could play Santa."

"The only thing missing is the belly." Cooper teased.

"Who is that screaming in the parking lot?" Calleigh asked.

"That's Frank." Ryan said.

Frank was still running left to right and sometimes in circles as the birds chased him. His screams could be heard all over the place.

"He's getting a very good workout from this." Cooper grinned.

"And just so you know H, we will be showing this at work." Ryan smiled.

Horatio muttered something no one heard, but they were sure it wasn't very pretty.

"AH! GET OFF!" Frank yelled as he ran straight into the glass doors and was knocked out cold.

"OH!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Cooper laughed, "Did you get it on tape?"

"Yeah." Ryan smiled, "Now H, let's bring the next child to sit in your lap."

"You guys are so dead." Horatio growled.

"Mommy! Santa said bad words!" A little girl exclaimed.

The parents glared at Horatio and he gave them his most innocent smile.

"Sorry." He said.

Ryan and Cooper were rolling on the floor from laughing so much as the children all seemed very hesitant about really talking to the strange Santa. Meanwhile, Frank was still passed out on the floor as the birds were all over him; they couldn't say no to so much food.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
